


Study Buddies

by fatale_distraction



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Snuggling, inaccurate science probably, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatale_distraction/pseuds/fatale_distraction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested science prompt: "Could you please stop saying “the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell”???? It’s fucking physics". Reader and Holtz are college study buddies. <br/>Originally published on tumblr. Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome! It helps me get better! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Buddies

“The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell…” Jill muttered, pen scratching across her paper. She sat backwards on a spinning chair, notebook propped up on the headrest.  
You ignored her and flipped a page in your science notebook. The quirky blonde had offered to help you study for the science class you shared and had invited you back to her room. The walls were painted a shockingly ugly neon puce color and covered in movie posters, album covers, pages ripped from science magazine and glued on, diagrams and notes scribbled on paper that looked like it was fished out of the garbage and tacked to the walls and in some cases drawn directly on the wall in sharpie and crayon. Laundry was piled everywhere and there was a necktie hanging from the ceiling fan, but it was oddly cozy. Very oddly.  
“Theeeee…..mitochondria…IS…the poweerrrrrrhouse…” continued Holtzmann in a long, unnecessarily drawn out circus act of weird facial expressions.  
You sighed pointedly and turned another page.  
She cleared her throat and put on her best PeeWee Herman impression. “The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the–”  
“OH MY GOD, will you stop it!?” you suddenly shouted, throwing down your book. Holtzmann was smiling with broad innocence.   
“Stop what?” she asked lightly, spinning a bit on her desk chair.  
“Stop saying ‘the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell’. It’s fucking physics.” You held up the textbook and jabbed a finger at the cover.   
Your classmate gave a snorting laugh, leaning back precariously in the chair, obviously under the impression that she was hilarious. “I know,” she gasped through laughter. “I’m awesome at physics!”  
“Then would you mind helping me like you said you would?!” you exasperated.   
Giggling, the other woman hopped up and bodyslammed herself next to you on the bed, accepting the book from you and flipping it to the current chapter. True to her word, she spent the next several minutes quizzing you, reading on her back with the text stretched out in front of her. True to her character, however, she eventually tired of holding the book and settled for laying on her face and quizzing you from memory, which she was thankfully proficient at.   
“Good. Next question,” she said, voice muffled by the book on her face. “What…is the powerhouse of the cell?”  
You threw your notebook at her, knocking it off her face and onto the floor. Jill rolled onto her side in gales of laughter, rolling over onto you and cackling into your shoulder hysterically.  
“You are the absolute worst!” you choked, squirming under Holtzmann’s dead weight.   
“I’m the best!” she howled, wrapping her arms and legs around you as you tried to escape. After a brief struggle, you gave up, both on trying to get Holtzmann off of you and on studying. She went on laughing as if she were the funniest thing on earth, and you let your head rest against hers, wishing you could tell her why you’d asked her to help you study.


End file.
